Juegos
by Catherine Madison
Summary: Rukia tiene una idea, y renji la aprovecha para acercarse a cierta ojigris, conseguira cumplir su plan? pesímo summary gomen, RenjixOrihime


**Juegos**

_Rukia había tenido una fantástica idea esa noche, había propuesto a todos a jugar a algo divertido ¿y k mejor si a verdad o reto? Puede que este sea el momento perfecto para actuar, pero debo hacerlo con la máxima discreción pues me podrían pillar. _** Todos estaban sentados en el suelo, mirándose unos a otros, esperando a que alguno hablara.**

**etto… ¿Quién empieza? Pregunto Ishida.**

**Yo! Grito alegre la fukutaicho de la décima división.**

**Matsumoto! No hace falta k grites tanto ¬,¬. Replico el taicho. **

**Gomen ne Taicho, demo! Empecemos! ¿Quién tiene la botella?**

**Yo tengo una…respondió Rukia mientras sacaba una botella de plástico de una bolsa.**

**Arigato Rukia-chan! Agradeció la teniente. Bien! Haya vamos!!**

**La teniente hizo girarla la botella a gran velocidad. Cuando paro, la cara de cierto naranjo mostró algo de desagrado.**

**¿verdad o reto?**

**Reto…**

**¿Qué pasa kurosaki, tienes secretos? Bromeo Abarai.**

**Cállate pesado !a ver que tengo k hacer?**

**Mmm ya se! Tienes k quitarte la camisa y bailar "somos gorrillas" de melody. **

**Nani?!**

**o prefieres verdad?**

**Graaauuuu esta bien! **

**El pelinaranjo dejo su camisa en el suelo y empezó a bailar. Todos se reían como locos, incluso el taicho de la décima división.**

**Kurosaki-kun es muy divertido. Dijo orihime mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la risa.**

**Contenta? Le dijo fresita-chan a Matsumoto(n/a: me hacía ilusión eso de fresita-chan xD) mientras se colocaba el camisa.**

**Jeje, si, te toca kurosaki…**

**Camón! Grito mientras hizo girar la botella. Al parar el pelinaranjo cambio de una cara de cabreo a una de felicidad absoluta. Ishida…**

**Al escuchar su nombre de una forma tan diabólica Ishida tembló de miedo. **

**¿verdad o reto?**

**Verdad…**

**En la sala se escucho un pequeño uuuuu de sorpresa xD**

**eres valiente Ishida…**

**pregunta ya!**

**Bien… ¿quien es esa chica con la que te ven misteriosamente?**

**Etto…yo…**

**Elegiste verdad, no puedes escapar. Se río maléficamente kurosaki.**

**Pues…ella…se…llama…Rianne(n/a: Ria-chan me a ayudado mucho, gracias a ella podéis leer este y mucho más fics, así que si os a gustado este fic deberíais de darle las gracias xD) ejem! ¬///¬**

**jujuju Ishida tiene novia! Ishida tiene novia! El anaranjado empezó a bailar alrededor del peliazulado.**

**Estate quieto Kurosaki! Y dame esa botella! Ordeno Ishida.**

**Esta bien, esta bien…no tienes sentido del humor Ishida… **

**El chico de las lentes decidió no responder a riesgo de una discusión aun más severa. Giro la botella sin muchas ganas, se paro donde Rukia.**

**vaya, vaya Kuchiki-san, parece que esta vez yo tengo el control. Dijo Ishida mientras colocaba sus lentes.**

**Selecciono verdad, adelante Ishida…**

**Estas muy decididas… ¿es verdad que te pusiste unos boxes de hombre?**

**Todos quedaron shokeados, pero sobretodo la pelinegra que estaba roja como un tomate.**

**yo…yo…etto…yo…**

**venga Kuchiki-san. Presiono Ishida.**

**¡ esta bien! Si! Me puse unos bóxer! Me confundí, deacuerdo///**

**Todos se quedaron mirando a Rukia con una gran gota en sus cabezas. Rukia hizo girar la botella sin mediar palabra. El pelirrojo embozo una pequeña sonrisa al ver que la botella le señalaba.**

**jajaja renji! Al fin podré vengarme de ti!**

_Justo como había planeado, Rukia me va a hacer lo que aparentemente más odio._

**verdad o reto?**

**Reto…**

**Me lo estas poniendo fácil abarai…**

**Acaso te e pedido tu opinión?**

**Mmm besa a Orihime!**

**Todos los presentes la miraron sorprendidos, ecepto a la pelinaranja que estaba roja como un tomate y el pelirrojo que sonreía triunfal.**

**esta bien…**

**Abarai se acerco a la colorada orihime y tomo su mentón acercándola a el. Orihime abrió sus ojos al sentir sus labios aprisionados por los de renji, al principio quería separarse, pero luego desistió y respondió el beso. Estuvieron así durante unos minutos que para ellos parecían meses.**

**etto…ya podéis parar…intervino Ichigo.**

**La pareja se separo con gran pesar. Renji mando una mirada asesina al pelinaranjado, mientras la aturdida ojigris mantenía la cabeza gacha totalmente roja. Le pelirrojo sonrío mientras miraba a la ojigris y se pasaba un dedo por los labios. **

_Un juego muy divertido, deberíamos se hacerlos más a menudo._

**Fin**

**Este es el primer RenjixOrihime! Ya lo dije en el ByakuyaxOrihime, escribiré fics de las parejas más raras!! Bueno me despido xao ;)**


End file.
